Kittypet
A Kittypet is the Clan cats' word for domestic cats that live with Twolegs, who keep and care for them. 'DESCRIPTION' Kittypets are looked after and pampered by Twolegs. They are plump because Twolegs feed them several times daily with dry, tasteless pellets that look like rabbit droppings and liquid meat, according to Clan cats. They are soft-muscled and know very little about the arts of fighting and hunting (with exceptions). At a certain age, they are taken to be neutered or spayed by the veterinarian, who is otherwise known to the Clan cats as the Cutter. After this visit, they usually become lazy and have no desire to do much. The life of a Kittypet is scorned by most Clan cats, and it is against StarClan's Code for a Warrior to become a Kittypet, as the code says to reject the soft life of one. Kittypets, along with Loners and Rogues, have their own ancestors, the Fortune Meadow and the Shadow Ditch, where they go when they die. Even though some Clan members find them inferior to Clanborns, some Clan cats descended from two Kittypets: Breeze and Wave, who were the original Leaders of AirClan and WaterClan. 'RELATION TO CLAN CATS' Clan cats consider Kittypets to be living in disgrace, taking food from Twolegs and living in a false comfort beyond the reach of StarClan. Kittypets are commonly considered "soft" and the term "Kittypet" can be used as an insult such as "You hunt like a Kittypet" or "You fight like a Kittypet" meaning that they cannot hunt or fight very well. Some forest cats believe that not only are Kittypets inferior, they are treacherous and untrustworthy as well, so some Clan-born cats do not trust cats of Kittypet blood. RELATION TO TRIBE CATS Tribe cats usually don't mind any Kittypets or Loners unless they trespass on their territory, although they scorn their easier life like Clan cats. Many Tribe cats have befriended Loners and Kittypets. 'KITTYPETS IN THE BOOKS' In the Dawn of the Prophecies Arc * [[Leaf Song|'Autumn']]:' Former Kittypet. She is one of Stonespirit's friends who join him to form the Tribe. * [[Airstar|'Breeze]]:' He and Wave were formerly Kittypets before joining Brock's Early Settlers and becoming Airstep, then creating AirClan and becoming Airstar. * [[Hollow Stone|'Comet]]:' Former Kittypet. She is one of Stonespirit's friends who join him to form the Tribe. * [[Quiet Pool (St)|'Katara]]:' Former Kittypet. She is one of Stonespirit's friends who join him to form the Tribe. She also becomes the second Stoneteller. * [[Jackdaw's Feather|'Orus]]:' Former Kittypet. He is one of Stonespirit's friends who join him to form the Tribe. * [[Thunderstar|'Thunder]]:' Former Kittypet. He is brought by his father, Yellowfoot, into EarthClan, where he becomes Thunderpaw and eventually Thunderstar. * [[Waterstar|'Wave]]:' She and Breeze were formerly Kittypets before joining Brock's Early Settlers and becoming Waterwave, then creating WaterClan and becoming Waterstar. * [[Yang|'Yang]]:' He was the cat who reached out to Brock in dreams and gave him the Clan revival prophecy. * [[Yin|'Yin]]:' Yang's brother. He was the one who reached out to Brock in dreams and gave him the Tribe creation prophecy. '''In ''The Journeying Group Arc * [[Claws|'Claws']]:' Former Kittypet. A Loner, who reprimands his brother Fangs for bringing strays into their territory. * [[Dings|'Dings]]:' Former Kittypet. Claws and Fangs's deceased father, mentioned by Claws. * [[Fangs|'Fangs]]:' Former Kittypet. A Loner who helps the Wandering Cats find their way out of the city. '''In the ''Trial and Error Arc Meaningful Fate * [[Mudtail|'Choco']]:' Former Kittypet. A Loner who joins EarthClan as Mudpaw and later becomes Mudtail. * [[Drake (RB)|'Drake]]:' He was born a Kittypet because his mother was one. He first joined FireClan, his father's Clan, then became a member of Reaper's Bunch after being exiled by Dawnstar. '''In ''The Last Tear Arc Star Trail * [[Stardust|'Stardust']]:''' She was Oakleaf's mate the Kittypet mother of Lionclaw and Stormstripe. ''Morning Breeze'' * [[Lionclaw|'''Lionclaw]]:' Former Kittypet. Along with his brother Stormstripe, he was told to leave their home by his mother. * [[Sawblade|'Sawblade]]:' Former Kittypet who joins FireClan. * [[Stormstripe|'Stormstripe]]:' Former Kittypet. Along with his brother Lionclaw, he was told to leave their home by his mother. '''In the ''Souls of Destiny Arc Wildsight * [[Soulstar|'Spectre']]:' He was formerly a Kittypet before joining ForestClan as Soulpaw and eventually becoming their Leader, Soulstar, in ''The Fading Forest. ''Claws and Souls'' * [[Embermask|'''Embermask]]:' Joined ForestClan as a young kit. He took Kittypet food from Twolegs in ''The Coursing River and was taken by them, but with help from Souleyes, he was rescued and returned to Clan life. 'In the [[Super Editions|''Super Editions]] Barlow's Hope * [[Bead|'Bead']]:' She was Barlow's daughter and Pearl's mother who stayed to live as a Kittypet. * [[Cream|'Cream]]:''' She was Barlow's former mate who got killed by a Monster. ''Sylvester's Secret'' * [[Sylvester|'''Sylvester]]:''' Former Kittypet. He leaves his house to find his long lost father and joins EarthClan. ''Patchcloud's Path'' * [[Hare|'''Hare]]:' He lived in the Kittypet Spawn with Puma, Mishka, Nol and the other Store Cats when Patchpaw and Twigpaw were imprisoned there. * [[Mica|'Mica]]:' As a kit, he is taken away from his mother, but he is found by Puma and Hare and cared for. * [[Mishka|'Mishka]]:' She lived in the Kittypet Spawn with Puma, Hare, Nol and the other Store Cats when Patchpaw and Twigpaw were imprisoned there. * [[Nol|'Nol]]:' He was Blink's brother in ''Quickstar's Vow, later getting sent to the Kittypet Spawn along with her and helping Patchpaw escape. * [[Patchcloud|'''Patchcloud]]:' As an Apprentice, she temporarily becomes a Kittypet living in the Kittypet Spawn with The Store Cats after being caught and imprisoned by Twolegs. * [[Twigheart|'Twigheart]]:''' As an Apprentice, he temporarily becomes a Kittypet living in the Kittypet Spawn with The Store Cats after being caught and imprisoned by Twolegs. ''Foxtail's Past'' * [[Leo|'''Leo]]:' He is Zora's brother and a Kittypet tom. * [[Mimi|'Mimi]]:' She is Shira's sister and a Kittypet she-cat. * [[Nikki|'Nikki]]:' Former Kittypet. When his sister Zora joins EarthClan, he follows her in hopes of being with her. * [[Shira|'Shira]]:' She is Zora's mother and a Kittypet she-cat. * 'Shrimper: 'He is a Kittypet that lives next to Zora's house. Zora used to trust him and spoke with him frequently, until he forcefully mated her and made her bear his kits. * [[Slipper|'Slipper]]:' He is Zora's Father and a Kittypet tom who formerly lived in the Kittypet Spawn. * [[Foxtail|'Zora]]:''' Formerly a Kittypet before joining EarthClan as Foxpaw and later becoming Foxtail. ''Quickstar's Vow'' * [[Quickstar|'''Blink]]:' She formerly lived in the Kittypet Spawn in ''Patchcloud's Path, but she then became a Kittypet, before joining EarthClan as Quickpaw and eventually becoming their Leader, Quickstar. * [[Bunny|'''Bunny]]:' He is Blink's brother who later took the life of a Loner. * [[Lidia|'Lidia]]:' She is Blink's sister. * [[Wildstar|'Spot]]:''' He is Griffin's son before Griffin asked Quickstar to take him into the Clans and adopt him as her own son, eventually becoming Wildstar. '''In the ''Novellas'' Reaper's Fury * [[Bluewing|'Bluewing']]:' She becomes a Kittypet for a while to be with Reaper, but leaves when she realizes she is expecting his kits. * [[Houndheart|'Hound]]:' He was a Kittypet living with Egg, Reaper and Puma before leaving to join EarthClan and becoming Houndheart. * 'Mishka: She was a Kittypet who eventually joined Reaper's Bunch. * [[Puma|'Puma']]:' She was a Kittypet living with her mother and siblings before being caught by Twolegs and taken to a Kittypet Spawn. She then escaped from her cage and became a Rogue in ''Patchcloud's Path. * [[Reaper|'''Spider]]:' He lived with his mother and siblings before having his mother renaming him Reaper out of spite and leaving to create his own personal Clan, Reaper's Bunch. * 'Egg: She is the Kittypet mother of Spider, Hound and Puma. * Lidia: She is a Kittypet living near Egg, Reaper and Puma's Twoleg nest. * [[Kiko|'Kiko']]:' He was a Kittypet who eventually joined Reaper's Bunch. * [[Jotha|'Jotha]]: She was a kittypet living with Mishka who eventually joined Reaper's Bunch. Bracken's Sorrow * [[Bracken|'Bracken']]:' He was born in the Kittypet Spawn and lived there until he was taken by a Twoleg. * [[Flower|'Flower]]:' She was born in the Kittypet Spawn along with Bracken in ''Bracken's Sorrow. * [[Reena|'''Reena]]:' She was caught and taken into the Kittypet Spawn, where she stayed most of her life. She is briefly seen by Bracken in the prologue of ''Star Trail. * [[Ron|'''Ron]]:''' He was previously a Loner before getting caught and living with Bracken in the Kittypet Spawn. ''Darkfur's Memories'' * [[Jackdaw's Wing|'''Jackdaw]]:' Former Kittypet. He is Jaime's housemate and foster younger brother and befriends Julia. He eventually leaves leaves to become part of the Tribe when Jackdaw's Feather visits him in a dream. * [[Darkfur|'Julia]]:''' As a kit, she was taken in by Twolegs and became a Kittypet after getting lost and presumed dead. '''In the ''Short Stories'' A Song Of The Wild * [[Pearl|'Pearl']]:' Before running away and becoming a Loner, Pearl was a Kittypet who lived together with Violet. * [[Violet|'Violet]]:''' Before running away and becoming a Loner, Violet was a Kittypet who lived together with Pearl. ''Unknown Trails'' * [[Whiteleaf|'''Arya]]:' Former Kittypet. She is found by Littletail and Dovepaw and decides to join EarthClan after Littletail saves her from foxes. * [[Olivetail|'Olive]]:''' Former Kittypet. He meets Littletail and Dovepaw when they're talking with Arya, and decides to join EarthClan to be with Arya. ''Clawfrost and Cynthia'' * [[Cynthia|'''Cynthia]]:' Former Kittypet. She became a Rogue in ''Clawfrost and Cynthia and was Clawfrost's first mate. * [[Kim|'''Kim]]:''' A Kittypet who is also Cynthia's friend, and lives next door to Cynthia's owners' old house. ''The Rise Of Maverick'' * [[Dianne|'''Dianne]]:' Maverick's sister who was abandoned by her Twolegs. * [[Maverick|'Maverick]]:' He was Spectre's half-brother, born as a Kittypet. He ran away from home, but quickly found a new one and, after many moons, became Leader of his own gang of Rogues. * [[Wisp|'Wisp]]:''' Maverick's brother who was abandoned by his Twolegs. ''Ashtrail's Return'' * [[Ashtrail|'''Ashtrail]]:' When taken away from ForestClan he is forced to be a Kittypet, but returns to ForestClan with Meg. * [[Meg|'Meg]]: Kittypet mate of Ashtrail, who joins ForestClan with him.